Inevitable
by BeachBum84
Summary: Slash. Sequel to Probability. It started with a simple invitation and a case of beer... but some things are just inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story Probability. I hadn't planned on writing a sequel but I got two reviews on my last story suggesting I continue. (Which proves I can be talked into writing anything rather easily.) This will probably remain a one-shot unless someone suggests something they'd really like me to write and I actually have the inspiration to make it happen. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own House or Wilson or American Idol or the song American Pie or anything else I may have referenced in this story.**

* * *

James Wilson stood outside of House's apartment with a case of beer. He kept raising his hand to knock on the door only to let his hand silently fall back to his side again.

'What if House had only been joking?' Wilson kept wondering. He was about to knock on the door but quickly pulled his hand away and took a couple of steps away from the door.

'He was just joking. I should go.' Wilson took a step and paused. He couldn't shake the image of House's smirk from his brain. House had looked happy, gleeful, giddy. Had he been happy at the thought of Wilson coming over? 'No, stupid. He was happy because he knew you would take him seriously and bring beer. He was gleeful because he knew you would doubt yourself. He was giddy because he knew you would torture yourself, pacing in front of his door, nervous like a teenage girl.' Wilson thought to himself.

Wilson looked at the case of beer in his hand. It was starting to get heavy. He had to make a move. He went to knock on the door only to pull back at the last minute again. He resisted the urge to swear as he backed away from the door.

Why was he so nervous? If House had been joking, what did it matter? It wasn't so unusual for Wilson to come over with beer. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. It's not like he dressed up or anything. He was still in his clothes from work. He came straight to House's apartment, only making a small pit stop at a convience store to pick up the beer.

Wilson was going to knock on the door this time. He stepped up to the door, with his hand raised again...

"The door's open! You're letting the beer get warm! Stop acting like a scared girl and get in here!" House shouted from in the apartment.

The shout had caused Wilson to jump. He looked around nervously and wondered if House had placed a hidden camera out here as well. What if he had some hidden in the apartment? Who knows where else in the hospital cameras could be. If he put one in his office and the conference room, Couldn't he have already put a camera in Wilson's office? This was House after all.

The door flew open. House stood there smiling. "How many years of formal education have you been through? You still don't understand the concept of a doorknob?" House asked. He turned and pointed at the doorknob. "It's a simple concept. If you turn this thingymajig, you can actually open the door and pass from one room to another..."

Wilson stood there with a dumb look on his face. He found himself feeling terrified. House was still in a good mood. House was smiling and teasing him. House might have actually been serious before.

House rolled his eyes and put his hands on Wilson's arms. He gently pulled Wilson into the apartment. "See, once the door is open, all you have to do is move your feet..." House closed the door and looked at Wilson. Wilson was frozen in terror. "You're letting the beer get warm..." House said as he grabbed the case from Wilson.

Wilson was shaken from his frozen state as he followed House to the kitchen. "How did you know I was out there?" He asked as House put the beer in the fridge.

"I have my ways..." House said in a mysterious voice.

Wilson tensed. He was sure House had a camera out there now.

House saw Wilson tense and rolled his eyes. "Relax. I heard you pacing. You're really not as quiet and stealthy as you think you are." House said, handing Wilson a beer.

Wilson relaxed as he took a sip of beer. This was just like any other night. What had he expected? For House to jump him as soon as he walked through the door?

House took a beer for himself and motioned for Wilson to follow him. Wilson felt nervous again. What did House have planned?

House walked into the livingroom and let himself fall on the couch. Wilson stood there feeling confused. "What's wrong with you tonight? Sit down." House said.

Wilson went to take a sip of his beer but ended up finishing it. He held up the empty bottle. "Need beer." He said softly before retreating to the kitchen.

What was he doing? He was acting spastic. House's words kept running through his head. 'I could go all math geek on you and explain all the calculations proving it's inevitable.'

Inevitable. Was it really inevitable? House was his best friend, and he did love him in that sense. Did that mean taking it further was inevitable? He grabbed a beer. He also grabbed one for House. Maybe the best course of action was to see where the night took them.

House looked surprised for a second when Wilson sat down and handed him a beer. He smiled and took the beer. "Decide to relax a little?" House asked.

"I had a rough day after you left." Wilson said. It was partially true. He didn't have to tell House that worrying about this encounter had him all torn up inside, though House probably knew.

House was looking at Wilson seriously. He definately knew what had been bothering Wilson. Wilson hated that look. He knew that House was examining him like a puzzle. Wilson hated just being a puzzle to House. "Though, I happened to catch Cameron and Chase leaving the janitor's closet looking very ashamed of themselves." Wilson said, changing the subject.

House smiled. "Now if only Foreman would do something like that so I can mock him relentlessly... but he's smarter than Cameron and Chase. They were so obvious, they might as well have been having sex on Cuddy's desk."

Wilson almost choked on his beer. "You do mock Foreman relentlessly."

"Yeah, but it's more fun when it's about sex. People get so weird about sex. It tends to increase the embarassment factor." House said with a shrug. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Wilson stared at the beer House was holding before him when he returned. House dropped the beer on the couch next to Wilson before sitting down. "Okay. I'm going to sit here and drink while I watch TV. You can sit there like a deer caught in the headlights if you want. Or you can talk about what's bothering you. Or you could at least pretend to be normal and drink your beer."

Wilson watched House flipping through channels on the TV. Wilson was being stupid. This was House. He was hanging out and drinking beers with House. Why was he making such a big deal about it?

House glanced at Wilson and smiled when he saw Wilson open his beer. He returned his attention to the TV. "Oh! American Idol is on!" House said, setting down the remote. He leaned back and looked content with his beer.

"Why am I not surprised?" Wilson asked.

"It's great. My favourite part is the auditions and they rip into all the terrible people who have talent... but this part is good too. I'm totally voting for Sanjaya." House said.

Wilson looked confused. House sighed. "How is it everybody likes you? You never know any of the good things. What do you talk to people about?"

"I just never got around to watching American Idol. So... who is Sanjaya?" Wilson asked.

House cheerfully talked about Sanjaya's magical hair and something called a 'ponyhawk', and talked about the other contestants. Wilson began to relax some more. This was just like any other night.

They continued to drink beers and joke around while they watched American Idol. By the end they were pretty drunk.

"I could totally do better than that! I could be a rock star!" Wilson said. He started to sing the chorus for 'American Pie' into his empty beer bottle.

House laughed. "Why'd you pick that song?"

"It was the first thing I could think of. What should I sing?" Wilson asked.

"I think you shouldn't sing. Just sit there and look pretty." House thought Wilson did look good. During the course of the night he had loosened his tie and untucked his shirt. His hair was messed up too.

"What?" Wilson asked, looking confused.

"I just realized how you get girls to drop their panties for you. You are sort of handsome."

Wilson could feel himself blush slightly. "The rumpled vunerable look works all the time." Wilson left and returned with two more beers.

"I have a rumpled look too." House said.

Wilson nodded. "But you lack the vunerability factor. See, I'm attractive when I'm all neat and ready for work. I am nice and listen to people. Then, if my hair falls out of it's place, or my shirt comes untucked and I look like I do now, it gives a sense of vunerability. It gives the illusion that I care so much and the job wears away at me that I can't bear to keep up my perfect appearance."

"So you don't really care?" House questioned.

Wilson frowned as he thought about it. "I do care... sometimes it just feels like no matter what I do, I'm playing into someone's perception of me. Like I'm playing a part. I'm James Wilson, boy wonder oncologist. I'm your typical American good boy. No matter what I do, that never changes. That's what people want to see." He sipped his beer and looked away.

"Even though you've cheated on your wives, you're still perfect. Women are still falling at your feet." House said. Wilson looked down and House could tell that the comment had bothered him.

It was silent between them. "There's a reason that everybody thinks your a good guy." House finally said after a few minutes. Wilson looked at him curiously. "It's because it's true... Hell, to be friends with me, you must be some sort of saint."

"House..." Wilson said softly.

"No, it's true. After everything I put you through. Here you are. You came here tonight with beer. Anything I want... hell, anything I even hint at wanting... if you can do it for me, you make it happen." House grabbed Wilson's tie and pulled Wilson closer. He pressed his lips against Wilson's. Too suddenly and too quickly for Wilson to respond.

House pulled back the smallest bit. They're lips almost touching still. He was still holding Wilson's tie tightly. "That's why you came tonight, isn't it? Because I wanted it."

Wilson tried to think, tried to breathe. He wasn't quite sure what to do. "I guess... I guess I was curious... I wanted to know if it really was inevitable..." Wilson said before closing the space between him and House.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson woke up with a pounding headache. Before he opened his eyes, he knew something was different. The bed he was in didn't feel like his bed. He stretched his arms and tried to remember the night before. His arm brushed against something warm, something that felt suspiciously like another body.

'Impossible.' Wilson thought. 'Didn't I go to House's apartment last night? Did I leave and pick up some random girl?'

Wilson decided it was time to open his eyes. He blinked a few times and stared up at the ceiling as if the ceiling would give him a clue to where he is. He slowly turned his head. His heart stopped. Stretched out next to him was a peaceful looking, sleeping House.

Wilson tried to breathe and tried to remember the previous day. 'Don't panic. Sharing a bed does not always equal sex.' He thought.

He sat up and looked under the sheet that was covering him. 'Well, I'm naked.' He thought absently.

He looked over at House. He carefully peeked under the part of the sheet that was covering House. Wilson felt confused. 'I'm naked... and that's House's penis...'

Wilson decided that he should leave and try to remember things on his own. He really didn't want House to fill in the blanks, and if House didn't remember either... then maybe they could ignore it. Maybe neither of them would remember.

Wilson quietly collected his clothes, got dressed and slipped out of the apartment. On his way out he noticed how the livingroom was littered with beer bottles. At least he could assume that House got just as drunk as he did last night.

The early morning light blinded Wilson when he got outside. He got to his car and tried to find his keys. Panic filled him as he thought that he might have to return to House's apartment. Worse than that, he would have to wake House to get back into the apartment...

A calm filled Wilson as his hand came in contact with keys in his pocket. This was followed by a wave of nausea as he sat in the car. It was way too early to be feeling this many emotions. He hadn't felt this hungover in months. To top it off, he had a meeting with Cuddy in an hour.

Wilson stopped by his hotel room for a quick shower. He didn't even have time to blow dry his hair. He towel dried it as best as he could and looked in the mirror. He looked awful. It left him feeling uneasy. He was suppose to be a super doctor looking neat and tidy. 'Oh well, they'll just think that I had a rough night because the job is wearing away at me...' That's what everyone expects from an oncologist. They expect you to have rough days, because they can't believe anyone can work oncology without falling to pieces every now and then.

Wilson grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses before leaving. He told himself to stop being so wrapped up in his appearance. Even looking like a hungover bum, some nurse would probably be hitting on him today. The only problem is House will surely take note of his appearance and add it to his mind as another puzzle piece that makes up James Wilson.

Cuddy raised her eyebrow questioningly when Wilson appeared in her office. "Rough night?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it..." Wilson said, sitting down.

Cuddy sat behind her desk. She knew Wilson well enough to know that she shouldn't push him into talking.

The meeting went better than expected, considering Wilson's hungover state. He decided to go hide out in his office and maybe take a nap. In the elevator, he bumped into Foreman.

He checked out Wilson's disheveled appearance. "Did something happen to House last night?" Foreman asked.

Wilson tensed. "What do you mean?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"It's just that he came in on time. He's been whistling and seems to be in a good mood. Is Stacy in town or something? I haven't seen him this way since right before she left."

Wilson relaxed. "Not that I know of. I haven't talked to him since yesterday." That was technically true. As the elevator stopped and they went their seperate ways, Wilson realized Foreman was a little dense when it came to picking up on the relationships between people. Foreman didn't even know that Cameron and Chase were sleeping together. Even half the patients knew about that one.

Wilson didn't bother to turn the light on when he entered his office. He made sure that both doors were locked before settling down. His last thought before falling to sleep was, 'Who is Sanjaya? Why do I keep thinking of that name?'

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, I decided to continue this. I apologize if this chapter feels a little rushed. I kinda wanted to get Wilson's small freak out scene out of the way. Feel free to leave suggestions for this stories, or any other stories you would like to see. I appreciate any comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Someone was pulling him into a bedroom. Lips pressed hard against his. It was so familiar yet completely new and unexpected. Hands pushed him onto the bed. He could feel a stubbled chin brush across his shoulder as hands undressed him. It was a blur. A warm, fuzzy, overwhelming, mind-numbing blur..._

Wilson jumped out of his sleep. He remembered what happened last night. He remembered drunkedly singing and he remembered things getting quiet. He remembered the feel of House pulling on his tie, and he remembered that he kissed back... He slept with House last night.

Wilson jumped again when he heard loud knocking on his office door. That's probably what woke him up in the first place. Wilson opened the door and saw House standing there, looking innocent, as if he hadn't been trying to knock the door from it's hinges.

House pushed past Wilson and entered the office. "Foreman said you looked a little sick this morning. I, being the very kind and helpful person I am, brought you some soup." House said as he placed a cup of soup and a small package of crackers on Wilson's desk.

Wilson closed the door. House was acting... well, a little out of character for House, but not too strangely. Wilson sat down after seeing that House had already made himself comfortable.

"Thanks..." He said weakly as he ripped open the package of crackers. Wilson didn't want to look at House. He knew House was studying everything about him in that moment, from his sunglasses to the way he ate his soup.

"I wasn't sure if your stomach could handle anything heavier. You must have been wasted, did you see how my livingroom looked this morning?" House said in a light conversational tone.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Wilson said as he remembered the sound of beer bottles falling to the floor as House pulled him to the bedroom. He looked up and was surprised to see House looking out the window instead of studying the way he ate his soup.

"So... when do we find out the results of American Idol? That show wasn't as horrible as I half-expected it to be..." Wilson said.

A small show of emotion flickered over House's features when he looked at Wilson. It was too quick for Wilson to identify but it left him feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So... you've become a Fanjaya?" House asked, looking amused.

Wilson laughed. "I'm not sure I would say that. Though I am curious about your obsession with him."

"It's not an obsession. I want to see the kid win it all." House stated simply.

"You are just a kind person who cares about some kid's future?" Wilson asked.

House leaned over and grabbed a cracker. He dipped it into Wilson's soup before eating it. It was such a simple, almost intimate move, yet it was so House. He had always taken Wilson's food and Wilson usually allowed it. Nothing had really changed.

"I bought it, I can eat it." House said, mistaking the meaning behind Wilson's look. "Anyway, I had to start voting for Sanjaya after the ponyhawk incident. The judges kept acting surprised that he wasn't getting kicked off and then he went out there with his fluffy ponyhawk. It's like it screamed, 'I dare you to vote me off.' I can respect that."

Wilson shook his head and laughed. House looked confused, "What?"

Wilson smiled. "Nothing. I'm just laughing at you, being you."

House made an overdramatic pouting face. "I try to be nice and bring you soup, I introduce you to the joys of American Idol and you laugh at me. You should be buying me lunch after you made me listen to your drunken singing and you trashed my apartment."

Wilson dipped a cracker into his soup and offered it to House. House accepted it, still pouting. "A soggy cracker doesn't make up for it. My apartment is trashed and smells like stale beer."

"It was trashed and smelt like stale beer before I got there." Wilson pointed out.

"Besides the point." House said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

There was a silence between them. It would have been perfectly normal if they hadn't slept together the night before. Neither of them wanted to be the first to mention it, though they weren't actively denying it.

House tapped his cane on the floor. "So... You wanna come over and watch the results show? It's a little boring, but maybe we could watch a movie afterwards or something."

Wilson felt a little shocked, a little unsure of what to think. "Yeah, sure..."

House nodded before getting up. "Maybe you could pick up some beer or something. I'll order a pizza."

Wilson nodded. "I got to go review my tapes... I need some more material to torture the kids with." House said before leaving.

Wilson stared at the door long after House closed it. It was a simple invitation, but after last night's events Wilson had to think, 'Did House just ask me on a date?'


	4. Chapter 4

"Wilson!" A familiar voice called out in the hallway. Wilson was on his way back to his office. He stopped and let House catch up with him.

"Hey, you look better." House said, pointing to Wilson's lack of sunglasses.

Wilson couldn't help but smile. "Yeah... so what's up?"

House held up a tape. "Just found out some highly sensitive information."

"I see this ending in tears." Wilson said more to himself than to House.

"Aren't you at least curious?" House asked.

"I try not to be..."

"Fine. At least come and witness the destruction that this will bring." House said gleefully.

"I'm scared..."

"You have nothing to worry about. It has nothing to do with you." They walked into the conference room to see Foreman sitting at the table. "Where's Chase?" House asked Foreman.

"In the Clinic." Foreman replied, not looking up from the journal he was reading.

"And Cameron?" House asked.

Foreman looked around the room as if he was looking for Cameron. "Not here." He said before returning to his journal.

"I'm so glad I hired you. That way I don't have to state the obvious myself." House nudged Wilson and they left before Foreman could reply.

"Foreman's not even a little suspicious of them?" Wilson asked with a slight tone of disbelief.

"This certainly throws off my plans a little..." House said distractedly, ignoring Wilson.

Wilson rolled his eyes and kept following House. "Now... if we can do this without getting caught..." House muttered before they entered the clinic.

House stopped, apparently trying to figure out what exam room Chase was in without actually opening a door. If he picked the wrong room, he ran the risk of coming in contact with a patient.

Wilson watched this with mild amusement. 'This is who I slept with last night?' He thought. He was almost unable to believe it. He was trying to think of a way House could be more childish.

"House!" A female voice called out just as House was making his approach towards one of the doors.

House froze for a brief second. "Abort! Abort! Every man for himself!" He said just loud enough for Wilson to hear as he made his way to the clinic's doors.

Wilson went to take a step but someone's hand was on his arm.

"I have your friend. I'm keeping him hostage until you do your clinic hours!" Cuddy called out as House reached the doors.

"Have fun with that!" House called out before leaving.

Cuddy sighed and let her hand drop from Wilson's arm. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Wilson replied.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You might as well do some clinic hours while your here. Maybe House will get bored and join you."

"That's unlikely."

"I know. One can dream though..." Cuddy said before returning to her office.

Two hours later Wilson stepped into House's office. "I appreciate that you drag me on your quest to cause mayhem just to abandon me in the clinic. It makes me feel really loved. Did you finally cause the chaos you were looking to create?" Wilson asked as he sat down.

"No, It will have to wait for another time. I must regroup and figure out a new plan of attack."

"Are you going to share what's on the tape?" Wilson asked.

House smirked. "Now you're curious?"

"Yes, you win. I'm curious. I just spent two hours in the clinic for you. I want to know what's on the tape."

House looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Sorry, it's classified information. You got caught much too easily. I can't tell you and risk this information being leaked."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious. I wasn't caught... you... you abandoned me!"

"What was I suppose to do? Come rescue you? Cuddy was right there!"

"No...You could at least tell me what's on the tape."

House smiled. "Maybe there's nothing on the tape..."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

House shrugged. "Maybe it's just a couple of nurses talking about the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy..."

Wilson felt confused. "What does that have to do with Chase?"

"Who said it had anything to do with Chase?"

"Weren't we in the clinic looking for Chase?"

"I thought maybe Chase would want to hear about the McNickname they gave him."

Wilson just stared at House. His headache from earlier was starting to return. He closed his eyes. "So... you dragged me to the clinic to find Chase because the 'highly sensitive information' on the tape was a new nickname the nurses gave him?" Wilson asked slowly, without opening his eyes.

"A McNickname." House corrected.

Wilson opened his eyes. House was looking very pleased with himself. "The purpose of this was what? To get me to do your clinic hours? To see how long it would take before I asked you what's on the tape?"

"Let's just say that it was a test." House said simply. House checked his watch and stood up. "Well, I've gotta go. Places to go, people to ignore." He said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Wilson said.

House paused at the door, looking curiously at Wilson. "Did I at least pass the test?" Wilson asked.

House smiled. "I'll tell you later. I really have to go now."

Wilson watched House leave. 'Seriously, I slept with HIM?' He thought with a feeling of disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I actually laughed while writing it. Maybe that's because I'm easily amused. If you didn't like it, I'll take it as a sign that I have to stop writing these chapters in the middle of the night. Though, I really do hope I'm not the only one who was amused by this. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Not any of the characters or Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything good. **


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson felt nervous as he left work. House had left very suddenly hours before. Wilson wasn't quite sure what to think about that. He also didn't know what to think of the 'test' that House put him through. The only sense of relief he had was that things weren't awkward between them. It more or less seemed like a normal day. House had to remember last night, didn't he?

Wilson bought a case of beer and went to House's apartment. He looked in the rearview mirror. Should he have stopped and gotten cleaned up? Maybe put on a clean shirt? What if House considered it a date? What if that's why House left early? Maybe he went home to clean up the apartment and change.

Wilson tried to calm down his nerves. What's the worse that could happen? He had already slept with the man. What if tonight is just a repeat of last night? What if it isn't? Wilson wasn't sure which option he prefered.

Wilson sighed softly. It was time to face the inevitable, whatever that may be. He found himself again standing in front of House's door, ready to knock and holding a case of beer. Just as he moved his hand forward to knock, the door swung open and Wilson knocked on House's chest lightly instead of the door.

House looked amused and Wilson felt slightly embarassed. "At least you're not letting the beer get warm tonight." House said lightly.

"Did you know I was here?" Wilson asked.

House shook his head. "I ordered pizza. I was just coming out here to see if the pizza guy was here yet." House motioned for Wilson to enter the apartment. Wilson realized that House hadn't changed. He looked the same as he did when Wilson last saw him.

Wilson put the beer in the fridge and wandered to the livingroom. There was a knock on the door which House answered. Wilson looked around the livingroom. Not a single thing had been moved since that morning. There was still a small puddle of beer on the coffee table.

"House, This place is trashed!" Wilson exclaimed.

"No, duh. We talked about this earlier, remember? You trashed my apartment." House said as he took the pizza to the kitchen.

Wilson went to the kitchen and just stared at House. "What?" House finally asked.

Wilson looked down, realizing he felt a little disappointed. He looked at House. "I just thought... It's stupid... I thought that's why you left early..."

"You thought I left to clean my apartment for your arrival?" House asked, sounding surprised. Wilson frowned slightly. House studied Wilson face for a brief second before going to the cabinet to get plates. "Look at it this way. You should feel glad that I didn't clean up to impress you. I'm extremely comfortable just being me around you."

Wilson wasn't sure if House really meant it, or if he was just poking fun at Wilson's disappointment. Wilson felt his insides twist painfully as he watched House being House. A fact that brought him joy this morning was tearing him apart now. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe House didn't remember last night. Either way, things were bound to get weird between them. Wilson had been stupid to think that they could just continue like normal. Now the question was should he stay and see what happens, or go home and try to deal with this?

House got a trash bag. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll at least pick up the beer bottles." House said walking towards the livingroom.

"Don't bother." Wilson muttered. He hated the way it came out. He sounded sad and pathetic and disappointed.

House stopped and for the second time today Wilson saw some emotion flicker over House's face. It was too quick to identify and Wilson began to wonder if he had imagined it in the first place. Wilson felt tears sting his eyes as he wondered how things suddenly got so weird. What had he really been expecting? Did he really expect House to clean and dress nicely just for his arrival?

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of hiding and stopping the tears. He just felt so stupid. "Do you have any asprin? I have a headache."

House looked at Wilson curiously. "Want a Vicodin?" he asked.

Wilson let his hand drop from his face and shook his head. "Unless you want me stoned and singing American Pie before the American Idol even starts."

House gave a weak smile. "Why that song? You sing it as if it's the only song you know." House said as he went to get asprin.

Wilson took a few deep breathes to collect himself while House was out of the room. House returned with the asprin. "It was my brother's favourite song. I just remember him always playing that song." He said after swallowing the asprin. By the look on House's face, Wilson could tell that he didn't have to say that he was to refering to the brother who's not in his life anymore.

"Some things just kinda stay with you..." Wilson said absently.

House nodded silently. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He set them on the table and put a couple of slices of pizza on a plate.

Wilson watched House leave the kitchen with his pizza and beer. Then, his gaze fell on the beer bottle sitting on the table. He smiled. House had gotten him a beer. Maybe that's House's way of showing affection. Even if it's not. Wilson decided to stay. He grabbed some pizza and beer and went to join House in the livingroom.


	6. Chapter 6

House was sitting on the couch looking devastated. He opened his mouth to speak. He closed it. He repeated this action a few times while Wilson watched him curiously from the other end of the couch.

"It's going to be okay." Wilson said, trying his best to sound compassionate.

House just stared ahead at the TV. "I just don't understand... They voted him off? My world is upside down. I thought he would at least make it to the top five. I never thought..."

'Funny, my world is upside down because I slept with my best friend last night. His world is upside down because a teenager got voted off a singing competition...' Wilson thought to himself.

House was staring at him now. "I actually voted for him, Wilson. I gave into the power of American Idol and voted for him. What was the point? My votes were for nothing. He got voted off..."

Wilson could tell this was going to keep going unless he stopped him. "You didn't vote for him."

House stopped talking and raised his eyebrow. "You didn't vote for him." Wilson repeated. "At least not last night..."

"Oh yeah..." House said as he stood up. He went to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two beers. He tossed one onto Wilson's lap before sitting down.

They sat in silence and drank their beers for several minutes.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." House said, breaking the silence.

"Talk about what?" Wilson asked, feeling confused.

"We had sex last night..." House stated simply. "But I get if you don't want to talk about it... I just thought one of us should actually say it outloud."

Wilson didn't know how to respond to this. House turned to look at him. "I'm not sure if you remember what happened. It was... nice." House said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I remember..." Wilson said before sipping his beer.

"Right..." House said softly before returning to his beer.

"Is that it? You just want to say it was nice?" Wilson questioned.

House shrugged. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh, Jimmy, I love you and I can't live without you?'"

Wilson was surprised to find himself wishing that House would say it. "You don't have to say that... It's just..."

House turned to study Wilson. "You thought that this was a date..."

Wilson could feel the colour rising in his face. House's mouth twitched into a smile. "You did expect me to say something along those lines. You thought I'd dress up and clean just for you."

"What was I suppose to think? You seduced me last night and then asked me over tonight!"

House chuckled. "I seduced you? I got you drunk and called you 'sort of handsome'."

Wilson leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. House leaned closer, looking amused. "Aww, is Jimmy pouting?" He asked in a teasing baby-like voice.

Wilson waved his hand to bat House away. "You're toying with my emotions."

House pulled away, looking a little more serious. "I guess I am..." He admitted.

Wilson felt angry. He turned to House. "I don't get it. What's the point? You come into my office yesterday and make suggestive comments that end in a vague invitation. Then, we sleep together. Then, you ask me over again. Then, you drag me along on some crazy twisted adventure that only you seem to understand and get me stuck in the clinic. What is it you want? Is all of this just to play with my emotions?"

House looked surprised by this outburst. He looked momentarily speechless. "What was the point of the 'test'?" Wilson asked.

House looked down at his hands on his lap. "I wanted to see if I could get you to follow me..." He looked at Wilson and back down at his hands. "I wanted to know if sleeping together had changed things. I wanted to see how far you would go if I asked... and you passed. It's either because you love me or you're completely gullible, but you passed."

It was Wilson's turn to be speechless. House looked at him. "I don't think you're gullible. Not completely. Not as much as you were when I first met you..."

"So... I love you?" Wilson asked hesitantly.

House nodded. "You love me." They both leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"You abandoned me in the clinic..." Wilson said softly.

"It was part of the test..." House looked over at Wilson. "Does that bother you? Did you really want me to save you?"

"No... It just would have been nice if you... didn't... abandon me..."

House looked thoughtful before saying. "I'm sorry I abandoned you..."

Wilson lets out a soft sigh. They finished their beers in silence.

"Now what? Do we just forget what happened? Or...what?" Wilson asked.

House was smiling at him. "You do love me." He said as if it was the first time the thought occured to him.

Wilson looked confused. "Deja vu. Didn't you just say that like five minutes ago?"

House moved closer. "You didn't say it though. At least not like you mean it."

"Uh, is this another test?" Wilson asked, feeling nervous about House's closeness.

House had his hand on Wilson's tie and his face was barely an inch away from Wilson's. "Maybe..."

Wilson could feel his heart racing. "Yes, House, I do love you." Wilson said, closing the space between them.

House smiled as they parted. "This time, let's make it a night we can't forget." House said, getting up and pulling Wilson towards the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I had a little trouble writing the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The story took me by surprise because I really thought I was going to leave it as a one-shot. Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I appreciate it. Please continue to read my stories and leave reviews because that makes me happy :)**


End file.
